Ayah dan Makna Hujan di Baliknya
by YO 2301
Summary: Ayah, lihat. Mengapa saat aku merasa lebih baik, hujan turun kembali? Apa hujan itu datang karenamu, Ayah? Apa kau merasa bersalah karena memukulku tadi?


**Om Swastiastu**

**Kawan, sungguh sebuah pertemuan yang panjang. Berbagai dilema serta problema hidup menyulitkanku demi mencapai sebuah tempat bernama fanfiction(dot)net ini. Maafkan atas kesalahanku yang menelantarkan fic-fic lainnya. ini semua karena Ujian Nasional. Sepatah dua patah kata telah kusampaikan, buddy.**

**Fic ini mengandung unsur berbahaya, AU, OOC, Gaje, Typo, Aneh, Nista, Plot yang terlalu maksa, serta keanehan lainnya yang bisa membuat anda tewas seketika. Jika sakit berlanjut, hubungi dokter!**

**Masashi Kishimoto, teganya kau mencuri ideku…**

**Jika merasa tak menyukainya, silahkan meninggalkan halaman ini secepatnya.**

**Youichi Hyourinmaru Presents**

"**Ayah, dan Makna Hujan di Baliknya"**

**Enjoy Read**

**.**

**.**

"Tak semua orang tua mengerti akan apa yang dirasakan oleh anaknya. Dan tak semua anak mengerti akan apa yang dirasakan oleh orang tuanya. Sepenggal kisah singkat dari sahabat kita, Gaara, mungkin akan mengingatkan Anda, para orang tua dan anak untuk lebih menyayangi satu sama lainnya."

**.**

**.**

Aku semakin ingin pergi dari rumah yang lebih tepatnya disebut neraka ini. Bukan salahku. Bukan. Aku menolak karena ada alasan. Aku lelah, Ayah. Aku berjalan di bawah terik matahari yang tepat berada di atas ubun-ubun. Kau kira itu tidak melelahkan? Aku selalu berharap, sampai rumah nanti semua pekerjaan rumah sudah selesai dan aku bisa menikmati makan siang untuk mengganti tenagaku yang seakan diserap oleh sinar matahari. Tapi ternyata melenceng. Tak ada makanan sama sekali. Aku habiskan delapan jam waktuku di sekolah, tanpa uang, tanpa bekal, dan tanpa sarapan di pagi harinya dalam kelaparan. Aku tahu kau sanggup membiayai dan memberikanku uang, Ayah. Tapi aku malu. Aku malu meminta uang padamu. Karena inilah, setiap pagi kau memberikanku uang, aku selalu berkata, "Uang kemarin masih tersisa, Ayah."

Tapi mengapa? Mengapa saat tugas yang seharusnya dilakukan olehnya harus kau limpahan kepadaku? Bukannya aku pemalas, Ayah. Aku sungguh lelah. Hanya karena dia mengabaikan perintahmu, kau melampiaskannya padaku dengan sebuah pukulan keras di kepala. Mengapa atas semua itu harus aku yang kau hadiahkan? Mengapa, Ayah? Mengapa? Kepalaku memang sakit, Ayah. Tapi apa kau tahu bagaimana sakitnya hatiku ini? Bahkan sakitnya melebihi sakit di kepalaku ini. Aku tahu aku bukanlah anak yang berguna bagimu. Aku tak becus menjadi anakmu. Aku hanya bisa menyusahkanmu. Aku hanya bisa merepotkanmu. Aku tak pantas lahir sebagai anakmu. BAHKAN AKU TAK PANTAS HIDUP.

Tapi, Ayah. Jauh di dalam lubuk hatiku, aku selalu mencoba menjadi anak yang berbakti. Aku selalu mencoba. Walaupun aku tak sanggup menjadi anak seperti yang kau harapkan. Aku tahu kau sayang padaku, Ayah. Aku tau kau memberikan yang terbaik untukku. Dan aku sadar tak akan bisa membalasnya walau usiaku sampai 1000 tahun. Aku tahu orang tua yang marah pada anaknya pertanda orang tua yang menyayangi anaknya. Tapi bagaimana dengan orang tua yang memukul anaknya? Apa itu tandanya orang tua itu sangat menyayangi anaknya? Jika itu alasanmu, Ayah, MENGAPA TAK SEKALIAN SAJA KAU MEMBUNUHKU!

Apa aku sebegitu hinanya bagimu, Ayah? Apa aku terlalu berdosa di matamu?

Bukankah dengan matinya aku, kau akan lebih tenang? Tak ada beban lagi bukan? Tak ada pengeluaran untuk biaya sekolahku lagi. KARENA AKU SUDAH MATI.

Saat aku kecewa karena sikapmu terhadapku, aku hanya berdiam diri dan tenggelam dalam kegelapan alam pikiranku sendiri. Namun saat kau kecewa, kau memarahiku. Bukan dengan kata-kata yang mendidik dan memotivasiku untuk tidak melakukan dan mengulangi hal itu lagi. Tapi dengan kata-kata kasar yang malah membuatku makin sakit dan terpuruk. Saat kau memarahiku dan aku diam, kau berteriak padaku. Memerintahkanku untuk menjawab pertanyaanmu. Namun, saat aku berusaha membela diri, kau berteriak menyuruhku agar menutup mulut kotorku ini. Begitu katamu, bukan? Aku berani karena aku benar, Ayah. Tapi saat aku membela diriku, mengapa kau melarangku untuk mengeluarkan argumen? Saat aku diam, salah. Saat aku bicara, juga salah. Lalu apa yang benar di matamu, Ayah? Aku tak mengerti. Apa ini cara mendidik anak model terbaru? Apa aku ketinggalan berita?

Kau ingat, Ayah? Saat kita membersihkan rumah berdua? Saat kita membenahi halaman rumah? Kita menghabiskan pekerjaan diselingi dengan canda tawa. Sungguh. Aku sangat menyukai sore kala itu. Aku harap kejadian itu dapat kita alami lebih lama lagi. Namun sang waktu menolaknya. Aku bukanlah Tuhan yang bisa menghentikan dan mengendalikan waktu semauku. Aku hanyalah anak biasa. Tapi apa kau merasakan hal yang sama, Ayah? Apa kau senang menghabiskan waktu bersamaku? Aku tetap tak tahu hal itu hingga kini.

Ayah, apa kau tahu? Aku bersumpah pada diriku dan Tuhan. "Air mataku hanya untuk orang tuaku."

Dan aku menepatinya, Ayah. Aku tak pernah menangis jika aku menghadapi masalah pribadi. Namun kali ini lain. Aku menangis untukmu, Ayah. Hal yang paling kubenci di dunia ini. Saat air mata mengalir di pipiku. Aku benci itu. Karena saat aku menangis, aku merasa malu, Ayah. Aku merasa menjadi sosok yang lemah di matamu. Aku tak suka lemah. Dan aku juga benci lemah. Tapi, Ayah. Aku yakin. Setiap anak yang mendapatkan nasib yang sama denganku, juga tak akan mampu menahan air mata kesedihan itu. KECUALI JIKA ANAK ITU TIDAK MENYAYANGI ORANG TUANYA.

Aku bukan besar mulut, Ayah. Aku bukan mendramatisir dan memanipulasi keadaan. Namun inilah kenyataan yang terjadi. Akulah yang mengalaminya, dan akulah yang paling mengetahui tentang apa yang kualami jauh di sudut sanubariku. Aku bukannya sok alim. Aku tidak berpura-pura religius dengan menyebutkan Tuhan di tulisan ini. Bukan, Ayah. Namun aku percaya pada Tuhan. Seperti katamu. "The God is in our heart." Dan dengan tulisan ini, aku mencurahkannya, Mencurahkan bagaimana sakitnya hatiku, mencurahkan bagaimana perihnya hatiku saat aku berusaha melawannya.

Ayah, aku tak mungkin seperti ini jika tanpa dirimu. Aku sangat berterima kasih. Segala hal yang kau miliki, kau turunkan kepadaku. Dengan harapan aku bisa memanfaatkannya dan menjadi orang yang sukses kelak. Aku mau membanggakanmu, Ayah. Aku ingin sukses. Dan nanti mendengar kalimat yang sangat ingin kudengar keluar dari mulutmu itu.

"Kau membuatku bangga, nak."

Aku hanya ingin itu, Ayah. Tapi, apa aku bisa mendapatkannya?

Aku mengerti menjadi seorang Ayah merupakan profesi yang berat. Apalagi untuk dirimu, Ayah. Merawat aku serta dua orang saudaraku yang lain mungkin cukup merepotkan bagimu. aku tahu setiap orang tua berusaha adil dalam memberikan kasih sayang pada tiap-tiap anaknya. Namun mengapa aku merasa seperti didiskriminasi di keluarga ini? Apa karena aku anak bungsu, Ayah? Mengapa aku dibedakan? Mengapa? Anak bungsu tak selalu lemah dan manja, Ayah. Jangan sekali-kalinya mengganggapku seperti anak kecil. Berhenti memperlakukanku seperti bayi. Aku benci itu.

Kau tahu, Ayah? Saat aku menulis semua ini, langit-pun turut bersedih. Kalu lihat? Butiran air yang membasahi jendela itu? Langit-pun menangis, Ayah. Langit turut merasakan sedihnya hatiku saat ini. Aku suka hujan, Ayah. Kau tahu persis akan hal itu, bukan? Kau selalu memarahiku bila aku pulang sekolah dengan pakaian yang basah kuyup. Kau selalu menyuruhku untuk berteduh saat hujan turun. Tapi aku tak pernah menuruti saranmu itu. Maafkan atas pembangkangan yang dilakukan anakmu ini, Ayah.

Hujan. Aku sangat menikmati kala butiran-butiran air itu menyentuh kepalaku. Bagiku, hujan itu memberikan suatu makna serta ketenangan tersendiri saat aku berada di bawahnya. Hujan, sudah aku anggap sebagai ekspresi hatiku. Jika aku merasa sedih, cukup dengan berada dibawah hujan, aku merasa tenang dan lega. Hujan ini, sama seperti saat adanya air mata yang mengalir dari mataku. Seperti emosi. Dan hujan, mewakilkanku untuk bersedih.

Dan sekarang, saat aku membasuh wajahku dari sisa air mataku ini, langit-pun berhenti menangis. Apa tandanya ini, Ayah? Apa aku harus bergembira dan melupakan segalanya? Apa dengan redanya hujan ini, aku harus membuka lembaran baru? Mungkin saja.

Lalu, Ayah. Apa kau ingat saat kau menyuruhku untuk menjadi seorang dokter di kemudian hari namun aku menolaknya mentah-mentah? Kau memarahiku dengan sedikit candaan. Aku suka itu. Tapi apa kau tahu alasan di balik penolakan itu? Tak lain hanyalah masalah biaya, Ayah. Aku tahu. Untuk menjadi seorang dokter, memerlukan biaya yang tak sedikit. Aku mengetahuinya, Ayah. Bahkan cukup sulit bagi seorang polisi sepertimu untuk membayar semuanya tanpa mencari pinjaman di sana-sini. Aku tak mau saat aku menempuh _study_ nanti, kau dikejar-kejar para penagih hutang. Aku tak mau hal itu terjadi. Namun kau tak hentinya meyakinkanku akan hal itu. Dan usahamu tak percuma, Ayah. Kau berhasil meyakinkanku untuk menjadi seorang dokter di kemudian hari nanti. Aku ingin menjadi seorang dokter forensik, Ayah. Terima kasih atas motivasi serta doronganmu. Aku akan berusaha untuk tak mengecewakanmu.

Kau adalah panutanku, Ayah. Jika Amerika Serikat memiliki Barack Obama, aku memiliki Ayah disini. Kau mampu menjadi pemimpin di keluarga ini. Kau orang yang tegas. namun humoris. Aku tersenyum geli saat kau menyanyikan lagu-lagu aneh yang kau ciptakan sendiri itu. Dan lagu itu hanya terdiri dari 4 kata. Namun nadanya berubah-ubah tiap harinya. Sungguh sebuah lelucon yang menyenangkan.

Di balik semua itu, kau merupakan sosok yang mengagumkan. Dirimulah batu loncatanku untuk mencapai cita-cita. Dirimulah yang membuatku yakin bahwa aku pasti bisa. Dengan caramu memberikanku petuah dan nasihat. Semuanya menyemangatiku, Ayah.

Walaupun tulisan ini berawal dari insiden pemukulan atas diriku dengan tersangka ayahku sendiri, entah mengapa tulisan ini mengarah ke hal-hal positif yang aku sukai dari sosok Ayah. Mungkin karena, aku menyukai Ayah sebagai sosok pemimpin keluarga.

Namun, aku takut, Ayah. Aku takut. Aku takut tak bisa menyelesaikan amanatmu. Aku takut tak bisa menjadi dokter seperti yang kau harapkan.

Karena aku ingin mati lebih dulu darimu, Ayah. Aku ingin kau bertahan hidup lebih lama dariku. Karena jika kau mati lebih dulu, aku belum siap untuk menaburkan bunga di atas pusaramu. Namun, sebaliknya. Aku ingin kaulah yangmenaburkan bunga pertama kali di atas makamku kelak. Apa keinginanku itu terlalu muluk, Ayah? Kuharap, tidak.

Sampai saat aku menulis sejauh ini, kepalaku masih pening. Namun hatiku merasa lebih baik setelah mengingat hal-hal menyenangkan yang kita jalani bersama selama ini.

Ayah, lihat. Mengapa saat aku merasa lebih baik, hujan turun kembali? Apa hujan itu datang karenamu, Ayah? Apa kau merasa bersalah karena memukulku tadi? Bicara apa aku ini. Tentu saja tidak, bukan? Kau bukanlah orang seperti itu. Semoga kau selalu bahagia, Ayah. Kau tersenyum, maka aku tersenyum juga.

Maaf jika aku merepotkanmu selama ini. Tuhan memberkatimu, Ayah.

Putra bungsumu,

Gaara.

**.**

**.**

Seorang anak patutlah tak membangkan kepada orang tuanya. Jangan sakiti perasaan orang tua. Berikan hal terbaik yang bisa kau lakukan. Jaga hati mereka. Dan yang terpenting, buatlah mereka bangga, kelak.

**.**

Orang tua yang baik menjadi contoh dan panutan bagi anak-anaknya. Maka, terapkan kebiasaan-kebiasaan pada anak sejak dini. Perlihatkan mereka hal-hal yang manarik. Hati seorang anak sangatlah peka. Jika dia melakukan kesalahan, jangan marahi mereka dengan suara dan nada tinggi yang dapat membuat anak menjadi takut dan depresi. Berikan mereka arahan dengan kata-kata yang halus dan mudah dimengerti oleh anak seumuran mereka. Didikan anak sejak dini, menjadi cerminan mereka di dewasa nanti.

**.**

PRAGAT

**Sebuah fic yang aneh, menurutku. Terlalu singkat. Tapi biarlah. Sebuah karya sederhana dengan word yang terbatas. Namun aku harap isinya berguna. Walaupun menurut saya isinya membosankan. Review? Flame? Terserah…**

**Om Santih, Santih, Santih Om**


End file.
